


A Thousand Years

by akatsuki_geisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, attempted suicide, eric jaeger, jaeger - Freeform, oc child - Freeform, recollection, whole life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsuki_geisha/pseuds/akatsuki_geisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin remembers key points in his life with the man he loves most, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> There is attempted suicide, just a slight trigger warning! 
> 
> And all of the characters belong to Isayama except Eric Jaeger. He belongs to me. Oh and listening to A Thousand Years might help.

I had always loved Eren, I realize that now as I look back on our life together. Even from the very first moment I had laid my eyes on him. He was always my 'knight in shining armor', if you'd like to call it that. It was all so long ago, but still feels as if it had been only yesterday. My tale may have its up and downs, but I can't imagine going through any of it without him at my side.

\------

It had been a nice day. No clouds, although I liked just about any kind of weather, and it was a cool temperature that wasn't too cold or hot, but perfect. That is, until I was walking home from school. I hadn't lived too far from the school and took it upon myself to walk home. My teacher always told me that she thought I was an old soul, as I was smart for my whooping age of seven, and her comments usually got me cornered after school. That day happened to not be an exception. 

As they cornered me in an alley I could only mutter out of fear," Don't you guys have something better to do than beat up a first grader?" I tried to control my quivering as they shoved me back against a brick wall. I didn't want to fall over on the ground, to show weakness, although everyone knew I was weak. 

As one of the guys raised his fist, he decided to yell," You make my little brother feel like an idiot! Stop being such a nerd and we'll stop kicking your ass!"

"I can't help it if your family is stupid!" I spat out before lifting my arms to cover my face. I don't remember when I was shoved to the ground, but I do remember one of them kicking my stomach before I heard someone yell at them. My eyes were sore and I couldn't look up just then, but it had sounded like they were trying to help. I tried to get up, but fainted instead. 

When I had finally opened my eyes I saw someone sitting next to me, looking down. I scurried away, against the wall, quickly. I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my face, prepared for more assault, when he lifted his hands and walked over to me slowly, still on his knees," I'm not gonna beat you up. I promise."

I lowered my hands from my face and blinked. I let my legs sink down as he didn't seem to pose a threat, but I tried to keep a ready stance, just in case. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I looked up at him and I could tell there was a look of confusion on my face. When he opened his eyes, I looked right into them and froze. He had messy, dark brown hair and exuberant, green eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours when I realized I wasn't breathing and took a breath, although it ended up being a gasp.

He continued to stare," You have really pretty eyes..." I felt a blush on my face and looked down when I felt a hand on my face. I winced back and he slowly put his hand back gently to wipe away the tears on my face. I noticed he had a bruise forming on his fist and up his arm.

I looked down again," You didn't have to help me."

He tilted his head," No, I didn't, but I wanted to. I'm sure they didn't have a good 'nuff reason. Why were they beating you up anyway?"

I felt my lip quiver and another tear rolled down my face," Because I'm an ugly nerd and everyone hates me."

He sighed and continued to smile," I don't hate you. I think you're really pretty!"

My tears were falling faster now as I tried to speak, uttering almost inaudible words," But I'm a boy."

He pushed my hair out of my face and made me look up," I know you're a boy, but boys can be pretty too! I bet you're really, really smart too! They're just jealous because they're not as pretty and smart as you... Um... Oh! I'm Eren! Eren Jaeger!"

He held out his hand and I took it this time. He pulled me up to stand and caught me when I almost fell over. I held my hands together and looked down at my feet," I'm Ar... Armin Arlert... Eren."

He smiled and wiped off my sleeves and wiped the tears off of my face again," It's very nice to meet you, Armin." He grabbed my hand and I blushed slightly. He then asked where I lived and escorted me home. When we arrived he looked almost disappointed. He had held my hand all the way to my house and lifted up my hand," If you ever need my help, just call. I moved in a few blocks away so just yell my name and I'll come to help! I hope to see you again, Armin."

I looked up into his eyes again and a very slight smile crept onto my face," Thank you, Eren."

He looked upon me with a softened expression before continuing," We're friends now, okay?"

I was taken aback,"What does that mean?"

He laughed slightly," It means we'll be there for each other no matter what! And I like you and you seem really nice! So, I'll always help you out, okay? I promise!"

My smile was still there as he continued and it stayed when he had left to go home. Before he was too far I called his name and told him to be careful and turned to go inside. My mother bombarded me with questions, but I told her I would be alright because I had made a friend. She got really happy at this and hugged me. After I had gotten into bed later that night, I stayed awake awhile thinking about Eren. I really hadn't thought how I would see him again and this upset me. I really didn't think he would be able to hear me if I just called out his name and I really didn't want to seem any weirder than I was by calling out names in the middle of the street. Eventually, I fell asleep thinking on it and dreamt about nice things for once.

When I made it to school the next day, I sat at my normally empty table and groaned. I really didn't want to think about how badly I would get beat up today since I had had help yesterday. As I was working on my paper, I hadn't noticed the teacher talking until I looked up and saw none other than Eren. He explained how he had just moved here and when his gaze fell upon mine, his face lit up. He finished answering the teachers questions and promptly sat next to me. 

He scooted his chair closer and whispered, or rather, tried to whisper," Hi!"

I looked at him with my brows creased," People might see you sit with me and beat you up."

He rolled his eyes,"I can take 'em. Besides, I wanna sit with you! You're my friend after all!" My lack of answer made him tilt his head,"Right?"

I looked around and saw everyone staring before blushing and nodding,"Y-yeah. That sounds nice." 

He looked up and glared at everyone, almost daring them to say something, but they all returned to what they were doing. Although, I could hear our names coming up in their gossip. Eren had simply smiled at me and scooted closer again, our arms touching, and the teacher smiled at me. I looked at my legs and smiled to myself, the blush, I could feel, getter redder on my face.

\------

Our fourth grade year had added a member to our duo, making it a trio. Eren's dad, Grisha, was a doctor, and although he tried not to get too involved with his patients, one girl had captured his attention. Late one night, a young girl came in and was in critical condition. Her report had stated that she had been beaten and almost raped, with her to be shipped off he next morning to be sold. 

After he had rescued her and saved her life, he received grim news that she was now an orphan, as her parents had been found, murdered. He had no other choice but to tell her and she had simply stared off, showing no emotion. After she had been there for a few weeks, the only person she would talk to had been, you guessed it, Grisha's son, Eren. Grisha had noticed and asked the girl if she would like to live with them. She responded by smiling at Eren and she had soon been adopted by the Jaegers. 

When I met her, Eren had brought her over to my house. I smiled at her and tried to look like I was accepting of her, as Eren had told me what had happened. She simply nodded when I told her my name and Eren told me hers. He then nudged her,"Come on, Mikasa! He won't bite. He's very nice, and smart, and cool!"

She looked up at me and I noticed she had on Eren's scarf. She was gripping it in one hand, as the scarf was then and now her security blanket and she would almost never take it off. Even now she wears it in her old age, although faded. Anyhow, she looked up at me and squinted her eyes,"You're Eren's friend?" I simply nodded in response and smiled. She paused for a moment before poking my arm," Then I like you."

I sighed with relief as the tension was just about deadly. I showed her to my room, along with Eren of course, and throughout the day she simply sat nearby and watched whatever we were doing. When offered to join she would stare off and shake her head slightly. 

At some point in the day, Eren had laid his head on my lap as I read to him. I noticed he had fallen asleep and sat the book down. When I did, he reached up and grabbed my hand, still asleep. I smiled and held his hand back and remembered Mikasa. I look up for her reaction and noticed her looking through the corner of her eye. She finally turned her head to me and asked," He's really happy around you, isn't he?"

I looked down at Eren, who looked so peaceful in his nap and looked back up," Yeah, I guess so."

She looked back forward," Good." I could swear I saw a smile creep onto her face, but if it had, it was for only a moment. I smiled and rubbed Eren's hair with my free hand and leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes eventually drifting off. Somehow, being there at that moment, I felt really safe.

\------

During our eighth grade year, I had relied on Eren, a little too much. 

Sometime after my birthday, my parents were going on a trip for their anniversary. A few days after they had left, I had been at Eren's house when my grandfather called and told me to come home, immediately. Eren and I exchanged looks of confusion as he decided he would walk me home. We didn't know what was wrong but Eren had told Mikasa to stay, in case he needed to stay overnight and I'm glad he had told her not to come. 

When we got to my house, I walked in with an eerie feeling. I was approached by my grandfather, who told me to sit down. Eren grabbed my hand and I squeezed his. My grandfather was having trouble looking at me and his face was red, most likely from crying, as he finally explained to me how my parents' plane has crashed and there had been no survivors. 

I blinked very slowly, almost unable to understand what he had just said," W-what?"

He continued to look down and was shaking," They're not coming back."

Eren had a look of worry on his face as he tried to get me to stand. I hadn't noticed how tight my grip on his hand was until I passed out. I awoke later in my bed and he was sitting next to me holding my hand with both of his and had his head rested on top of them. I moved slightly and he shot up," Armin..."

I sat up and looked down at my legs. I didn't say anything as he pulled me to his chest and hugged me. He kept one hand holding mine as the other rubbed my back. He adjusted to where my face was on his shoulder before speaking," Let it out."

I don't know why, but those words had made me cry out. I wrapped my arms around him and clutched his shirt as I balled into his shoulder. I was such an ugly cryer then but at that point, I knew he didn't care. When I had finally calmed down enough to breathe, he lifted my chin up with his hand and wiped my face,"Armin..."

I was still crying, but it had calmed. I knew it wouldn't be the last outburst, but in that moment we just looked into each other's eyes. He knew there was no reason to smile at me, but he did anyway, almost as if he knew his smile always cheered me up. But this time, it wasn't enough. He ended up staying the night as we fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Around two months later, I had been hospitalized. Since my parents' deaths, everything I did had gone down hill. My grades had fallen, I had quit any and all actives I was in, and I even began speaking less and less. Eren had noticed, but kept quiet. I had pushed him away but he stayed by my side. At some point, I tried to tell myself that he irritated me, with his constant blabbering, but I know now that he was trying to get through to me before... Well, before the scenario he was trying to avoid happened.

I woke up, barely able to open my eyes and looked around. All I could see was white. What an ugly color. As I tired to open my eyes more I heard a loud beeping noise. It was slow, but loud. I groaned wanting it to stop before I heard my name. I opened my eyes more and saw a blurry figure. I kept hearing my name and finally the blurriness faded and I saw Eren clutching my hand. I groaned again," E-Eren? Where am I?"

He smiled, his face was already red and he began crying. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a sharp pain in my arms and looked down. I remembered everything at once and started crying. The cuts on my arms reminding me of my attempt to die.

I remembered laying in my tub with warmth surrounding me. The warmth. It had felt nice. I felt like I was laying in bed about to take a nap, drifting off, almost asleep, when I saw Eren. I tried to tell him to leave. He shouldn't have seen that. I wanted to go alone, not drag him into my selfishness. Before I could say anything I had slipped into the warmth and had closed my eyes.

"Eren?" I managed to get out. My throat felt like needles as I tried to speak.

He looked up. He had tears covering his face," Armin, I..." 

I looked around and realized the beeping was a heart monitor. No wonder it was so annoying, it meant I was still alive," Why am I here?"

Eren's face looked as if he were angry, but sad and confused as well," I went to your house and I found you lying in your tub, bleeding out. Do you know how much you scared me! If I had been a minute later you would have died!"

I looked away from his gaze," Good. What do you think I was trying to do." 

It was meant to be a rhetorical question but he answered anyway," What do you mean?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

I answered in the monotonous tone I had been using," Why do you care?"

Eren started. He looked at me with wide eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. We sat in silence for probably ten minutes before I looked at him. As if that was what he had been waiting on he spoke again," Armin, I care because you're my best friend."

"Yeah right-"

"Let me finish, damn it!" He yelled. He lowered his tone before continuing," I have always been there for you. I said we would always be there for each other didn't I? Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"What for?!" I snapped at him. I winced in pain from jerking too fast and relaxed a bit before continuing," I've always been a bother. You and Mikasa always have to save me and fight my battles for me and I'm just a nuisance. A nuisance you had to save again and a nuisance you'll probably have to just keep saving. I'm worthless to everyone and no one likes me anyway. I was trying to do the world a favor even though it's never done anything for me. Hell, it brought me you and even then I'm still weak and annoying! The world even took my parents from me. They probably wished for it to happen so they wouldn't have to come home to such a pathetic waste of a child."

He was angered, I could tell by his expression, but what he was angered at what a mystery to me. He rubbed his thumb over my hand and brought it up to his lips. I was taken aback by this but chose to ignore it. He looked back at me and spoke again," Armin, how could you think you're a nuisance? Your parents loved you, I heard them talk about you while we slept and it was never anything but praise. They were so proud of you. And Mikasa and I love you. You're our family. Actually, I..." He paused, a look of pain spreading on his face and it seemed he was holding tears back," I... When I found you, I didn't know what I would do. I, died inside. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I thought I was going to lose you. I would need to be able to see you again. It may seem selfish of me, but I wanted nothing more than for you to be alright just so I could see you smile again and see your beautiful eyes light up when you talk about your passions. I needed you to be alright. I always promised your mother I would take care of you and I thought I had failed her. You weren't waking up and you were being stubborn. You were out for days and I wondered if it was it. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't make it. I... I don't want to think of it..."

I was frozen. I didn't know what to say, because surely all of this was a lie." Eren-"

Eren placed a hand on my face and leaned closer," I knew I should have said it sooner, but I love you Armin and I need you. I need you more than I need oxygen. I need you. I need to be able to hold you, and feel your warmth, and be able to touch your soft skin, and be able to look into your beautiful blue eyes that shine so bright when you see me." By now he had been mere inches from my face and I felt a blush on my cheeks. He put my hair behind my ear and placed his hand back on my face, caressing it softly with his thumb," Armin, I love you and I think I want to kiss you." I gasped and looked up into his eyes before my lip twitched and he leaned down and connected our lips. His lips were soft and warm. I'm sure mine must have been chapped but he kissed me anyway. It was gentle, as it should have been and it felt like a mere few seconds when he pulled away and hugged me. He buried his face into my neck and I felt tears. 

"Eren, I'm sorry."

He sat back in the chair and grabbed my hand with both of his again and smiled," Please don't apologize. You're not guilty of anything. This isn't your fault. Just please, promise me to stay with me. I know it's selfish, but please. I need you."

I paused before answering," I promise, Eren." He was always saving me and it was finally his turn to be selfish and I would abide. I yawned and noticed his worry return," I'll wake up. I promise." He relaxed and watched me as I fell asleep.

\------

On our first day of high school, it was no secret that Eren and I were together. He made it a point to show affection whenever he felt I needed it, which to him, was always. He always held my hand or gave me small pecks every now and again. Whenever we received a nasty look, he would glare back. Most of the kids were our friends, but this was high school and high school meant a bunch of new kids to deal with and that meant it was back to the old routine. 

It was a week after the first day and I had been walking down a back hallway to meet Eren, as he liked to walk me to each class, when I was pulled aside. I had been pulled into what seemed to be the boys locker room and was pushed up against some lockers.

"Hey, faggot!"

Oh great. I had thought the bully schtick was over by now," I'm not a faggot, since you seem to not know the actual definition, but who likes to ruin fun when someone is this stupid."

"The fuck did you just say?! No wonder mommy and daddy left you! I wouldn't want a cock sucker for a queer bitch either!"

He was clearly a jock and tens times bigger than me. He pushed his hand to my throat and lifted me. He then proceeded to punch my face, multiple times before dropping me on my ass. As I tried to look around he kicked my face and they all decided to join in. It wasn't long before I heard the doors open and I heard Eren, Mikasa, and someone else rush in. Great. They were saving me again.

A few days later, I had been informed that the boys that jumped me were expelled and I was asked if I wanted to press charges to which I promptly stated that, as a matter of fact, I did. I had to be taken to the hospital and as it turns out, Jean had been the third to come to my rescue. I'd have to thank him later. My eyes took hours to open and when they finally had, everything was blurry. The blow to my face had caused me to need glasses.

After everything had been settled and I got my glasses, I couldn't help but notice Eren's look of worry," Eren, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me and tried to smile," Armin, look, I'm getting my classes changed faster and I'll always be with you and I want you to know that I love you. Please don't listen to anything they told you and please don't hurt yourself again. Please."

I looked at him and rested my head on his shoulder," I won't Eren. I promised, remember." I intertwined our fingers together and tried to get used to the things on my nose.

\------

Around mid-April of our sophomore year, Eren, Mikasa, and I were at a football game. Eren and Mikasa actually being on the team, and me being the supportive boyfriend and friend I was, was there to show support. Historia had tried to get me to join the cheer leading squad, as she liked to cheer for her girlfriend Ymir, but I politely refused. I didn't need another reason to get beat up and I don't think I was strong enough to lift the girls anyway. 

Having already taken the spirit bus, Eren's parents and my grandfather had decided to carpool. Only, when I started to notice they were late, they were already gone. They had gotten into an accident with a semi and it had been DOA. 

Mikasa had mourned to herself, having been through this pain once, and I along with her. Eren however, was torn. When we went in to identify them, he fell to his knees and threw up. None of us knew what to do. The question of our well being was brought up and we knew if we were sent to foster care, that we would all be separated, and that just could not happen. Mikasa and Eren quit the team and we all quickly found jobs. Nothing special, but we made enough between us to get a semi decent person to get us emancipated. After that, we squeezed into a small apartment. It helped that Eren and I were together, as we took up less space when we were close. And after having both lost family, close we were. Eren hardly left my side and kept constant watch on Mikasa and I. 

"I just don't want to lose my last family," he would say. Somehow, I felt he was pushing himself too hard, but he managed through it.

\------

It was the night of our prom and I wore a pair of dark jeans and a black button up, while Eren wore dark jeans, a white button up, and a black vest. I had my hair tied up half way and had just gotten a new pair of glasses and was overall clean. Mikasa wore a white dress, with capris underneath, and her scarf. 

After we had arrived, we partied with everyone although staying to ourselves mostly. Mikasa had been asked to leave with the girls and we told her she should go try and have fun. She was reluctant, but was finally pulled off by Sasha. Eren and I were a bit tired and ended up sitting to the side. Jean, Marco, and Connie had tried to get us to join them but we refused. We sat with our arms linked and watched everyone else. I knew that Eren had only come to make me happy and I suggested we leave.

"But you haven't had fun yet! Ugh! I'm terrible at this stuff."

I smiled and kissed him," Eren, it's fun just being with you. Let's go home, I just want to watch movies." I figured he liked that idea better because he pulled me up. We said our goodbyes to everyone and walked out to Eren's car. On the way out we were stopped by some drunks. They looked awfully familiar.

"Aw look who it ish. Those fags!" The man slurred.

I tightened my grip on Eren's arm but he jerked forward," You guys... You bastards! You bastards put him in the hospital and then ran off without so much as a word like the cowards you are and you dare start talking shit!"

I reached for his arm again," Eren we need to go. Now!"

One of the men tried to reach for me," Come on, blondie. Don't ruin the fun. That's all we want."

Eren pushed me back, away from any prying hands and glared," Armin, go."

I looked at him dumbfounded," I'm not going anywhere without you."

He looked at me at back at the men. Rage was in his eyes and he probably wanted to beat them to a pulp, if not commit murder. The people who could have taken me from him a second time, the people that ruined my eye sight. I pulled on his arm again and he kicked one of the men back onto the ground before grabbing my hand and taking off, sprinting. When we finally reached the car I was panting but he opened my door hastily and sat me down. He drove off and I had to keep reminding him to slow down before anything bad happened. 

When we had finally made it back to our apartment, we were laying in our bed and I was still trying to calm him down. 

He was running his hand down my arm," I just... They took so much from you and they almost took you from me again and... They shouldn't be allowed to live." He clutched my arm and hugged me. 

"Eren... It's alright. I promised I would stay with you, so please calm down," I rubbed his back and and he lifted his face to look at me. I gave him a loving look and pressed my forehead against his. 

He looked into my eyes and brought our lips together. I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but as we started moving our lips, they got harsher, more needy. Before long, he was asking for entrance and our tongues met. I let him have control and he crawled on top of me, not breaking the kiss. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed down my jaw before licking my neck. I gasped and my hand snaked its way into his hair, tugging slightly. He took off his vest and threw it aside. I pulled him back down and crashed our lips together and he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it along with his vest. I ran my hands over his well defined muscles and looked at him. He placed his mouth back on my neck and started unbuttoning my shirt. I helped unbutton it but kept it on my shoulders. He ran his hand down my chest and stopped at the hemline of my pants.

I covered my face and my legs began to quiver. I tried to calm down, but my legs just kept shaking,"E-Eren... Stop."

Eren lifted his head from my neck and gazed at me," Are you sure?" 

I nodded,"Y-yes... I'm sorry."

He kissed me and sat up," Don't be sorry. It's alright." He pulled me up and hugged me," I love you."

I relaxed in his embrace," I love you too, Eren." 

He let me lay back and he placed a chaste kiss on lips before standing," I'll be right back."

It didn't take much thought to figure out what he went to do. By the time he returned, I had changed into my sleep ware, so when he returned he quickly changed his clothes and laid in bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest," I really am sorry, Eren."

He kissed the top of my head," I said it's fine. You don't need to apologize. If you're not ready, you're not ready. Stop blaming yourself."

\------

The next biggest event was when I graduated college. Eren had been there and supported me through it all and now he was throwing me a party. The party had been with our normal group of friends and as everyone arrived they avoided my gaze. After everyone arrived, they all congratulated me, but I noticed that Eren was no where to be found. I tried to ask where he was but Mikasa pulled me over to some chair.

I sat down, but kept looking around frantically, trying to find Eren. People being late almost never ended well for us and I tried to stay calm. I hadn't noticed Mikasa come towards me with a blind fold," Wait. What are you doing?!"

Mikasa lowered it,"We explained this. You put on the blindfold and you have to guess what's in front if you. It's a little game. Don't worry Armin, he's fine."

I relaxed in my chair but was still reluctant as I held my glasses in my hand and she tied the blindfold around my eyes. I heard her walk away but then I couldn't hear over everyone's talking. It seemed like they were hiding something from me and I couldn't take it. I was about to say something when Mikasa told me to go ahead and try to figure out what was in front of me. 

I reached forward but didn't feel anything with my free hand, so I stood. I walked forward with my arm out trying to find whatever it was and I ran into something. I felt over it and I felt cloth. I reached up slightly in front of my hips and felt skin and hair. I ran my hand through the hair and gasped as I shoved off the blindfold and put on my glasses," Eren!" When I looked down at him he was on one knee and his smiled beamed up at me. I wanted to tackle him and hug him but he grabbed my hand.

"Armin, you know I love you right?"

I blinked unsure of what he was doing,"Y-yeah. Of course. W-why do you ask?" 

He let go of my hand and pulled a small box from his jacket. I felt a blush creep onto my face as he opened it and revealed a very extravagant ring. I took a sharp breath that wasn't quite a gasp when he grabbed my hand again. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face as he continued," Armin Arlert, would you mind doing me the great honor of marrying me?"

I knew I wasn't breathing as I felt the smile on my face grow wide and I felt my eyes water. I threw myself onto him and tackled him. With my arms around him and in the excitement, my answer was a bit if a yell," Yes, Eren! Yes!"

He laughed and slipped the ring on my finger before kissing me. I wanted to stay on the floor wrapped up in his arms forever, but I forgot that we were having a party. We received congratulations and as it had turned out, everyone had been in on his little plan. I hadn't cared though, as I was thinking about the thought of marrying Eren. I kept a smile on my face all evening.

\------

We got married not too long after the proposal. We had the wedding outdoors and it had been very beautiful. When I walked down the aisle, Mikasa escorted me. I hoped that I wouldn't start sweating through my outfit and tried not to stumble on the flower petals scattered on the ground. Sasha and Mina had tried to get me to wear a dress, as a gag, but we ended up deciding on a light blue suit. I didn't wear the jacket but instead had on a light grey button up and a blue vest that was slightly darker than my pants. I had wanted to wear contacts, but they irritated my eyes too much and I ended up with my glasses anyway. I had my hair pulled backed halfway with the bottom laying loose.

When I stopped looking at my feet and finally looked up at Eren, I almost stopped. I had met his gaze and I wanted to run ahead and hug him. He had worn a full black tux and he looked damn good in it. As he looked at me, he gained a huge smile and he wouldn't stop staring at me. When Mikasa handed me off, Sasha stood up and placed a flower crown on my head with a quick apology and I turned to Eren. I smiled up at him and felt a blush on my face. I payed no mind to anything going on around us until I heard him speak.

"I, Eren Jaeger..."

Oh yeah we had to say vows. I just wanted the ceremony to be over so I could be alone with Eren. I listened to his vows and still had a prominent smile on my face. 

When he had finished he added," I will love you forever, I promise."

It was my turn and I was hoping I wouldn't stutter or mess up. I was so happy. So, happy in fact I didn't notice I was crying until Eren wiped a tear off of my face. I blinked the rest away and hoped no one had noticed," I, Armin Arlert..."

As I finished my vows he lifted my face with his hand and when given the queue, he gently leaned down and kissed me. I stood on my toes a little as I kissed back and it took Jean clearing his throat for us to pull away, both blushing. 

At the reception, we both shoved cake into each other's faces and everyone had a good time. At some point I had noticed that Mikasa had even shed a tear, but I didn't mention it and just gave her a smile and hug instead. We had to make Sasha and Connie get their food last or else we knew there wouldn't be any left. Reiner had tried to get Bertholdt to dance, but he wouldn't budge. It was quite comical to see Reiner struggling to move him. Even Annie and Mina had shown up, although Mina had just about as much luck with Annie as Reiner did with Bertl. 

Sasha and Mina had, however, got me to do one thing. We ran to a small side room and started our plan. When we walked out Sasha quickly put a chair onto the dance floor and Mina escorted me to it. Everyone was looking at me as I had a huge poofy skirt on, it looked like the bottom half of a wedding dress. Sasha ran over and grabbed Eren who was staring at me with his jaw open. I thought I saw a line of drool but didn't mention it. When he got over he kneeled down. I blushed and smiled at him. Mina was laughing as she moved aside before Eren lifted up my, let's just say, dress and leaned into it. I felt him lick up my leg and nibbled on my thigh slightly. I tried not to show it on my face and I didn't want to draw attention to what he was doing. A few people whistled and wooted as he reemerged with a white garter in his mouth. He stood and pumped his fist in his air along with the cheers before he took it out of his mouth and threw it, hitting someone, probably Jean, in the back of the head with it. 

Before we left, it was time for me to throw my bouquet. Sasha and Mina stood voluntarily, while Mikasa sat out and Ymir forced Historia to stand there. Ymir told her she should catch it so she would have an excuse to propose and as I looked back I saw Reiner standing to the side. I let out a giggle at that and yelled back," I have a terrible throw!"

"Just throw it, Armin!"

I closed my eyes and threw it over my head, followed by aws and curses. I looked back and I noticed I had thrown it right onto Marco's lap. Everyone looked at Jean, who's face was completely red as he stared wide eyed. I laughed and winked at Marco as he smiled back before I was being pulled by Eren. He pulled me to the car Mikasa had packed the day before and we said goodbye to everyone before leaving. 

We didn't want to fly, but instead were driving to the coast for our honeymoon, as we had always wanted to see the ocean. Most of the driving was done by Eren as he held my hand with his right occasionally whispering I love you.

When we had finally made it to the beach side hotel, we went to our reserved honey moon suite. Mikasa had payed for it as a gift and I told her not to, but she insisted. Before we walked in, Eren dropped the bags we had brought up and picked me up bridal style. I laughed as he carried me," Eren, you didn't have to."

He kissed my head as a response and set me on a chair before returning to get the bags. I looked around and noticed that it was huge. I looked through a doorway and saw part of a bed. I gulped. I looked around and found the entrance to the bath room. I stood and walked over to Eren," I...I'm going to... Um..."

Eren smiled and caressed my face," It's alright. You can take all the time you need. We don't have to if you don't want to."

I leaned my head into his touch," I... I want to. I'm just nervous."

He kissed me and told me not to rush. I grabbed one of my bags and walked into the bathroom where I quickly splashed some water on my face. I didn't know what I should do. I didn't want to walk out like a dork and have him laugh at me, but at the same time, I didn't know how to not do that. I sighed as I started the shower and got in. As I stood in the water I thought about what I would say. I couldn't believe I couldn't even figure out how to approach the man I had just married. I was about to call myself a coward but decided against it. I knew I had been sweating all day and started to wash myself off.

When I got out, I grabbed my hair dryer and dried my hair. I had a towel wrapped around my waist and I looked at myself in the mirror. I stuck out my tongue and laughed. I brushed my hair and put one side behind my ear as I put my glasses on. I groaned and couldn't figure out if I should put clothes on or not. I buried my face in my palms as I shook my head. I looked up quickly and looked at my reflection," Armin, you can do this. There's nothing he hasn't seen. He loves you so calm down and stop over reacting."

With my personal pep talk out of the way, I took a deep breath and looked down at my towel. It was better than nothing, even though it would be nothing here soon. I took another deep breath as I opened the door and looked down to see Eren's jacket on the ground. I blinked and turned as I saw his pants across the room, followed by his shirt closer to the bedroom. I rolled my eyes, after all, did he think I'd get lost. I was kind of disappointed in his lack of confidence in my navigating-to-the-bed skills. 

When I got to the doorway, I took a moment to myself before entering and closed the door. I looked at the bed and my jaw dropped. I looked at Eren, who was only wearing his briefs and he just looked so gorgeous. He had well toned abs and slightly tan skin and with his hair slightly longer than it had been when we were fifteen, he looked like a sex god. 

He smirked at me and lowered his voice," Hello there, beautiful."

I lifted my mouth in a shaky smile and remembered what I had told myself. _You can do this, Armin. You're ready._

I walked over to the bed and sat down. He sat up and pushed the hair behind my ear on his side and kissed me," Are you sure you're ready?"

I gulped and nodded," Yes. Yeah, I am."

"If you want me to stop at any point just say so," and with that said, he placed a kiss on my lips again. 

I returned the kiss, which had started out slow, but eventually he was massaging my tongue with his own. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to lay down on the bed and he crawled over me. He smiled at me and whispered how much he loved me before kissing me again. I found my hand in his hair as the other was on his back. He licked my bottom lip before licking my jaw and then finally began licking on my neck. He placed his lips on my neck and bit lightly before sucking. I clutched his hair and my right knee went up, bending my leg. I was letting out small moans as he continued to suck on my neck and inched his hand down my chest. He stopped where the towel was and looked up at me. I felt as my leg began to shake and nodded. He placed his lips on mine softly before turning his attention.

He unwrapped the towel and I closed my eyes, feeling my face heat up with my now exposed member. He ran his hand down my leg and told me it would be okay. I covered my face with my hands and tried to close my legs instinctively, but he was between them. He caressed my face and pulled my hand away," Armin..." I forced my eyes open and looked at him as he continued,"You're beautiful." 

I took a deep breath and eased the hold my legs had on him and he brought our mouths together again. He slid his hand down my chest again and massaged between my legs slowly. I felt myself grow harder as he stroked me and I didn't think the blush on my face would be leaving any time soon. He bit my bottom lip and I felt my hips go up slightly into his touch. He smirked before licking my chin and licked down my chest. He licked down to where his hand was but stopped and looked up at me. I knew what he was going to do and I covered my face. He reached up and grabbed my hand, pulling it away," Please don't cover your face, Armin."

I held his hand firmly as he continued. He used his free hand to grip the base of my cock as he licked the tip. He slowly licked down and then resorted to wrapping his mouth around me. I let out a moan but tried to stop it. He pushed his tongue against me as he took me in his mouth. He licked back up and put me back in his mouth, repeating the process multiple times. My face felt so flushed as I tried not to moan too loudly. I really hadn't thought I would be that vocal. As he continued , I felt my legs press against him and I couldn't take it anymore,"Eren, p-please. I need you."

He lifted his head, releasing me from his mouth with one last suck before letting go of my hand. He reached over and grabbed something, but I didn't see what it was. He went to take off his briefs but I sat up and stopped him. I pushed his hand away and started to pull them down. I could tell how hard he was even before they were off and when I had finally released his manhood, I blinked. I had seen Eren soft but I had no idea he could be so big when hard. I hadn't thought I could turn anyone on that much, either. He placed a hand in my hair and told me that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. I shook my head and assured him that I wanted to do this. He kissed me before leaning back up and I looked at the cock in my face. I grabbed it with one hand and leaned closer. I gulped again before I licked up his length. Feeling his hand grip slightly in my hair must have been an ego booster for me because I was soon trying to mimic what he had done. I stroked what I didn't get with my mouth in accordance with how I moved my head and, after a few minutes, felt him pull me up. He kissed me and grabbed a small package. He opened it but I took it from him. I pulled out the condom that was in it and rolled it down his member. I stroked him with my hand before he laid me back. 

He reached down and grabbed a bottle he had gotten before and opened it. He spread my legs and I watched him intently. He squeezed liquid onto his fingers before placing them at my entrance. I gasped at the cold feeling, but felt him place a finger inside me. Before I could think he placed another in and move them in and out slightly. I had my head to the side and I couldn't think. It felt so weird but also so right. He placed a third finger inside me and massaged my walls before I jerked my hips up and called out his name.

When he pulled his fingers out I was shaking again, but from anticipation instead of shyness. He squeezed the bottle's contents onto his hand again and rubbed it over himself. He grabbed his cock and placed the tip where his fingers had been," This may hurt at first." I felt him push inside me slowly and I threw my head back. I moaned out and clutched the sheets under my hands. It felt like forever for him to get inside me completely, but after he was I tried to relax. I pulled him down into a hug and he wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm and I felt complete, being able to be this close to him, our bodies connected in a way. When I managed to relax, I nodded at him and he pulled out at a bit faster pace. He grabbed one of my hands as he rolled his hips forward. It was obvious that we were inexperienced from the way my hips didn't match his thrusts, but we knew that the other didn't care. Just doing this with each other was enough. 

As we grew closer to our climaxes, we were a sweaty, panting mess. I came with a loud moan as I jerked myself with his trusts and he came a minute later. He collapsed on top of me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the gesture and we laid like that until I said something," Eren, I feel sticky. You have to get up."

He groaned but lifted himself up with his arms. He gave me a quick kiss before pulling out of me. I gasped from the sudden emptiness but partially sat up anyway. I grabbed the towel and wiped us off before laying back down. After throwing away the condom, he laid beside me and kissed me softly. I smiled up at him and sighed.

"I love you, Armin."

"I love you, too, Eren."

\------

It was a about a year later when Eren and I had been sitting at our table, eating breakfast when I shocked him.

"Eren, do you ever think it's quiet here."

He looked up at me and rubbed the back of my hand," Of course not. I have you."

I smiled but looked down," I know, but..." I could tell he was looking at me, confused when I tried to speak. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I felt them fall and tried to cover my face but he kneeled next to me and moved my hands.

"What's wrong, Armin? Please tell me," he wiped my face but the tears kept falling. 

Through choked breaths I managed to speak," You're such... You're such a great person and... And I... I'm not a woman and I want nothing more than to... To have a baby, but I can't and... And you must hate me!"

He blinked, wide eyed and wiped the tears again," That's what this is about, huh?" He pulled me to his chest and hugged me. 

After that we had decided to adopt. We thought of asking Mikasa, but we didn't think it would be fair for them to be related to only one of us and we didn't want to inconvenience her. We had gone shopping and even painted one of the rooms, transforming into a nursery. When the day finally came to meet our new child, we were both smiling. I was a bit anxious and my legs kept shaking, but Eren had grabbed my hand and hugged me. When we finally held him, he was perfect. He looked almost as if he was actually ours. He had dark brown hair, like Eren and when he finally awoke, he had bright, beautiful, blue eyes. 

He had been abandoned and survived. They told us he was very lucky and that he would need lots of love, which we were happy to provide.

When we brought him home, everyone was there. Reiner and, surprisingly, Jean wanted to hold him first but Mikasa pushed them out of the way and we handed him to her. He looked up at her and smiled and we all saw her smile back," What's his name?"

Eren and I smiled back and I answered," Eric-"

Eren interrupted," Eric Jaeger."

\------ 

On Eric's first day, we were both there to see him off. Jean and Marco had had a child starting the same day and we wondered if they would be in the same class. We thought back to our first few years of school and hoped he wouldn't have nearly as much trouble as we did.

Later on when he graduated, we were so proud. He wasn't very sociable, but he was smart. He had gotten into fights, but always managed to save his friends. We were just happy he didn't slack off too much, and made it. At his graduation, I still hadn't gotten over my habit, and cried.

"Really, daddy, you're so embarrassing," he whispered harshly to me, but I hadn't cared and hugged him. Eren laughed at us and joined in on the hug. 

One day, after Eric had started his own family, Eren and I were sitting in bed, me reading and him watching me, when he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked up at him and he hugged me. I asked what was wrong and he kissed me.

"Armin, you've given me such a great life. You've supported me through everything and even then I took you as mine. I want to do something for you," I watched as he stood and opened one of his dresser drawers. He pulled out a small box and brought it over as he sat back down. He smiled again,"I got you something I promised you on our honeymoon."

I looked at him suspiciously before opening the box and pulling out some papers and a picture of a house. I stared at them before realizing what they were," You... You...!" I looked at him and he nodded," You got us a house by the ocean!" I wrapped my arms around him and crashed our lips together. He laughed and sat us back up.

"I love you, always and forever."

I leaned my head against his chest, over his heart," And I love you, always and forever."

\-------

Even now, ten years later in our old age, as I look back at everything we've done together and all we've been through, I can't help but smile every time I look at the man I love. Even as he sits by my side, on our porch, looking out onto the ocean as the waves crash against the beach. I look over at him and lean my head on his shoulder. He rests his head on top of mine and our hands are already intertwined.

"I love you, Eren."

I can tell he smiles at this," Always and forever."

I will always love him just like I always have. As we watch the ocean, we both close our eyes, listening to the calmness of the water, and stay in each other's embrace, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It might have been kind of rushed at the end, and I'm sorry. It is based off of/inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. I may do a part two that is the same thing, but from Eren's pov instead. Let me know if I should or not though. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
